Doctor
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Solo quería llamar su atención, por lo que siempre solía ir a su consultorio… (AU, YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor**

 **Solo quería llamar su atención, por lo que siempre solía ir a su consultorio…**

Dejo salir un suspiro al entrar en la habitación. Una vez mas era ese hombre, el que estaba esperándolo sentado sobre la camilla de la habitación.

Señor Jungfrau, buenos días - saludo con una sonrisa - me sorprende verlo por aquí - expreso antes de acercarse a la mesita que estaba junto a la camilla -

Vengo por mi chequeo mensual - respondió encogiéndose de hombros -

Mensual?, hace una semana que estaba por aquí - respondió antes de rodar los ojos -

Es malo querer estar sano? - pregunto con una sonrisa inocente-

No, pero no por ello debe venir semanalmente - fijo su mirada verde en el rubio - ya le eh dicho que está sano, SANO - vocalizo la última palabra y resalto, tratando de esa manera de hacerse entender -

Se supone que debes atender a todos, esa es tu obligación como Doctor - sonrió - no deberías molestarte - agrego burlón -

No me molesta, me ocupa - se acerco al rubio - abre la boca - ordeno a lo que el ojí azul obedeció sin chistar - tengo más pacientes que atender. Saca la lengua - pidió suavemente, mientras introducía una paleta de manera en la boca del ojí azul - no puedo perder mi tiempo con una persona que está más que sana - dejo a un lado su revisión después de comprobar una vez más que el rubio no tenía nada de nada - si quieres pedirle una cita a Marín, simplemente acércate y pídeselo - se quito lo lentes antes de seguir, dejando desconcertado al blondo con sus palabras - así evitas venir aquí y a mí no me haces perder el tiempo - concluyo con seriedad -

Que te hace...? - no concluyo su pregunta, cuando la enfermera asistente del médico Entro a la habitación -

Doctor Lamm, aquí le traigo lo pedido - la joven pelirroja saludo y extendió una carpeta - Sr. Jungfrau, su revisión mensual? – noto la presencia del paciente y le regalo una sonrisa al rubio, que como respuesta se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada -

Ya puedes irte, Marín, yo me hago cargo de esto - Mu tomo la carpeta extendida, después de ver el reloj de pared y cerciorase de que ya era hora de su almuerzo-

Nos vemos luego, entonces - se despidió la joven con una sonrisa -

Y bien? -Mu sonrió al ver la cara del rubio - Marín suele almorzar en el restaurant de aquí a lado, con otro colega y yo, si quieres puedes acompañarnos - extendió la invitación -

Este...- era enserio?, Mu creía que él iba cada jueves de cada semana por su enfermera? - gracias - acepto, bajándose de la camilla. Debía corregir ese error -

***M***

Decidiste acompañarnos, Mu - expreso el castaño fijando su mirada en el peli lila –

Como siempre- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto - Que comes Aio? - se sentó junto al castaño y miro con curiosidad la extraña mezcla que era el almuerzo de su colega y amigo -

Ya le dije que no debería hacer esa mezcla o más tarde será un paciente más - Marín negó y giro su rostro al rubio acompañante de su jefe - nos acompaña Sr. Jungfrau - Shaka asintió, antes de tomar asiento, en el único espacio vacío de la mesa, que estaba junto a la chica -

Que pedirás? - el peli lila sonrió al ver a la pelirroja y al rubio hablar así que decidió concentrarse en el castaño y su comida, que seguramente le traería una indigestión, para darle algo de privacidad a los otros dos –

Tienes que ser tan molesta? – Shaka, bajo la voz y le susurro a la pelirroja al recordar la sonrisa que le había dado, cuando estaban en el consultorio –

No es mi culpa que aun no se lo digas – expreso sin pena alguna –

Sabes, él cree que tú me gustas – comento de la misma manera –

Solo eso faltaba – suspiro con pesar Marín – tarado, tarado – repitió un par de veces –

Oye, cuidado con las agravios – se quejo el rubio, siendo ignorado por la ojí azul –

Te lo comerás! – la atención de ambos se concentro en el castaño que asaltaba el plato de su colega –

Aioria! – Se quejo el peli lila – te indigestaras, si sigues comiendo de esa manera – reprendió –

Nada, tengo buen agua…- el castaño salió directo al baño, con una mano en la boca –

Bien, otro almuerzo arruinado por Aioria – un suspiro cansino dejo salir el médico – voy por…- no termino su oración cuando Marín lo interrumpió –

Voy yo! – sin esperar respuesta, salió dispara a ayudar al castaño –

Marín? – le pareció algo curiosa la actitud de su asistente –

Siempre es lo mismo? – Shaka, no sabía de qué otra manera llamar la atención del doctor –

Solo cuando, Aio, se siente ansioso – dejo salir un suspiro – y como va? – pregunto, tratando así de desviar el tema, le parecía vergonzoso hablar de las veces que Aioria había hecho lo mismo –

Como va, que? – la pregunta le había tomado desprevenido –

Lo de Marín – aclaro –

A pues…- era el momento de actuar de decirle lo que sentía, de decirle que no iba por Marín sino por él – sabes no me gusta Marín, si es linda y todo eso pero yo…- trago duro. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba y más cuando el médico tenía su vista totalmente fija en él –

Que dolor! – Shaka detesto en ese momento al inoportuno castaño que llegaba ayudado por la enfermera –

Sera mejor que vayas a descansar, yo tomare tu turno, Aio – aconsejo el peli lila al ver el rostro pálido del griego – Marín ayúdale – pidió a lo que la enfermera asintió -

Tomare tus palabras – asintió pues no estaba con ánimos de discutir, no en ese momento –

Regreso lo más rápido que pueda – aseguro la pelirroja, antes de marcharse con el convaleciente medico –

…bien, nos vemos luego – paso a despedirse Mu, pues ya se estaba haciendo hora de que regresara al hospital –

Te acompaño – manifiesto al momento de ponerse de pie junto al Doc. –

Si quieres – se encogió de hombros –

 *****M*****

 **PV: n.n!**

 **Ikki: ¬.¬? –**

 **PV: u.u -**

 **Ikki: o.o?-**

 **PV: *.-**

 **Ikki: ¬.¬***

 **PV: *.***

 **Ikki: -.-**

 **PV: x3 –**

 **Ikki: ù.ú –**

 **PV: :3 –**

 **Ikki: Ù.Ú –**

 **XX: YA DEJEN DE HACERSE GESTOS! – grita la mamá de PV –**

 **PV: nos leemos! –**


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias – el doctor inclino levemente la cabeza algo desconcertado, no se esperaba eso –

Que hice? – pregunto con una leve sonrisa –

Permitirme acompañarte – respondió el rubio y desviando un poco la mirada, tratando de esta manera evitar la vergüenza –

Por eso?, no veo gran cosa en ello – negó y le regalo una sonrisa más grande aun – demás llevamos conociéndonos casi tres años, o bueno eres mi paciente desde ese tiempo –

Tres años…- Shaka asintió, aun recordaba cómo había llegado ese día al consultorio de Mu – cuando te vi, casi doy la vuelta y me iba por donde vine –

Y eso, porque? –

Pues, me parecías, muy joven para ser el doctor principal del hospital – respondió de manera sincera –

Ya veo – asintió un tanto pensativo –

Eso fue lo que pensé, pero no es lo que pienso ahora – trato de corregir su error al ver al otro más serio – no fue mi intensión ofenderte…-

No te preocupes – negó y le volvió a sonreír – no eres el primero que me lo ah dicho, y tampoco soy el único medico joven en ese Hospital – se encogió de hombros, mientras recordaba a sus compañeros de trabajo y también compañeros de promoción –

Pero tú estás sobre ellos –

Acabo de ascender. Fue por el error de Saga que estoy cargo ahora – dejo salir un suspiro desanimado –

Saga? – hizo memoria, ese nombre le sonaba…-

Si, él era el antiguo jefe de residentes – explico un tanto perturbado– pero, hizo algo que le valió su cargo y casi, casi su licencia de medico –

Ya veo…- asintió y decidió dejar el tema por la paz, pues al parecer al peli lila le incomodaba un poco el tema – y porque medicina? –

Porque?, es algo que me gusta – respondió con simpleza –

Entiendo – asintió -

Y tú, porque te decidiste por Ingeniería Industrial? -

Por gusto – se encogió de hombros y le resto importancia al asunto – llegamos, creo que aquí nos separamos – la entrada del hospital, anunciaba su distanciamiento inevitable –

Nos vemos – con una mano extendida y una sonrisa, Mu se despidió –

Si – Shaka estrecho la mano suave del médico – que tengas un buen turno – deseo –

Gracias – sin más que decir o hacer, el doctor ingreso al edificio –

***M***

Es…enserio? – la siempre serena voz del doctor de ojos lilas se quebró un poco – yo no…- como había pasado eso?!, en qué momento del día o mejor dicho de la noche había pasado ello – dioses! – llevo las manos a su rostro en un gesto alterado –

Ya Mu, ni que fuera para tanto…jajajaja – Aioria disfrutaba de lo lindo, no todos los días podía ver a Mu fuera de su calma habitual - se te paso e alcohol a cualquiera le pasa –

No puede ser! En qué momento bebí?- levanto el rostro en busca de respuesta –

Uh, esto sí es grave tienes amnesia alcohólica –

No, Aio, tu sabes que no bebo eso está fuera de mi ética de medico – expreso con seriedad – que hicieron? –

Nosotros nada – desvió la mirada rápidamente y trato de alejarse de su amigo y de paso arrebatarle su celular. No debía arriesgarse a que Mu borrara el video –

Aioria – la voz de Mu le provoco un escalofrió tremendo al castaño –

No fui yo, lo hizo Milo! – Acuso a su colega peli azul, al ver la manos de Mu muy cerca de su cuello – el mezclo tu bebida con una cierta dosis de alcohol, pero fue poquísimo –

…-Aioria, solo vio al peli lila salir hecha una bala de la habitación – ya le valió a Milo –

***M***

Camus! – Milo corrió a esconderse tras el francés, al saber que el peli lila iría en su brusquedad. Había estado escuchando la conversación que sostenía con Aioria –

Ahora que hiciste? – el peli aguamarina dejo salir un suspiro cansino y dejo su libro a un lado -

Yo nada – Milo puso su cara más inocente –

Entonces? – lo miro con aburrimiento –

Milo! – el peli azul se puso pálido al instante. Por el sonido de su voz, Mu no estaba de humor –

Camus! – para molestia del francés el griego lo puso de escudo Humano –

Que hizo ahora? –

***M***

Tienes suerte de que le haya llegado visitas – Camus miro de manera reprobatoria al peli azul – como se les ocurrió hacerle eso – negó y siguió su labor de preparar el desayuno. Era domingo, y para su apretada agenda de médicos al fin había un día de descanso –

Solo fue una bromita inocente – Milo ayudaba a poner la mesa, mientras Aioria buscaba algo en que entretenerse –

Inocente?, defínanme inocente – se giro a ver al otro par – el significado de esa palabra para ustedes debe ser muy diferente al que tengo - regreso su atención a la cocina – si Mu los mata, es porque se lo merecen –

Ese es el apoyo que tanto me gusta – con un bufido Milo expreso –

Ya está listo – Camus anuncio - Aioria baja los pies – pidió al ver la manera tan incorrecta de sentarse del castaño – Aun me pregunto cómo terminamos viviendo todos juntos – pensó – llama a los demás – ordeno al castaño que asintió –

Aioros! Afro! Shura! El desayuno está listo! – grito el griego de ojos verdes sin moverse de la cocina –

…- prefirió guardarse su molestia ante el acto de Aioria –

***M***

Yo los hubiese dejado mínimo con un par de contusiones graves – la pelirroja se cruzo lo brazos y con molestia expreso –

Eso iba hacer hasta que llegaste –

Me lo hubieses dicho! – una expresión de desilusión cubrió su rostro – te hubiese ayudado a golpearlos, hace tiempo que le tengo ganas a Milo y Aioria –

Y eso? –

Prefiero no decirlo – negó –

Si quieres – acepto – a donde vamos? – pregunto curioso –

Hay Mu, ya vamos caminando por media hora y no sabes? – Con una pequeña risa la ojí azul le contesto – así cualquier día te secuestran con tu consentimiento –bromeo–

No creo que tú o los chicos me quieran secuestrar, así que no hay de qué preocuparse –

No, pero yo conozco a alguien que estaría más que encantado – lo miro con picardía – vamos con él –

¿? – no había entendido muy bien el comentario o prefirió ignorarlo – quien es él? –

Ya verás…- la pelirroja solo sonrió y no dijo más –

 *****M*****

 **PV: Me dejo! –**

 **Ikki: quien? –**

 **PV: la gripe…quien más si no –**

 **Ikki: ah, yo creí que al fin tu novio se dio cuenta de los desquiciada que estas y te dejo –**

 **PV: ¬.¬ ignorare eso no tengo intensión de enojarme hoy. Me despido lindas! –**

 **Ikki: enserio?! – el fénix toma uno de los posters de PV – y que pasa si hago esto – lo rasga por la mitad –**

 **PV: no! Siegfried! – T.T – ahora si te mueres! – sale tras el ave -**

 **Ikki: no que no…-**


End file.
